Songs Featured in Lego All-Star Universe
Those are the songs featured in [[Lego All-Star Universe|''Lego All-Star Universe]]. '''List of Songs' Unlocked in ''Star Hunters'' I Believe I Can Fly (R. Kelly) * Gameplay: Unlocked when player completes all side-quests and collects all items in the Star Hunters hub. Flying characters are required to play. * Background: Players dance in the stage while R. Kelly sings and dances the song in the middle. Latter on, by the near end, characters start flying. If a flying character is female and the other one is male, they will dance together as a dancing pair. Unlocked in ''Savage Park'' Hakuna Matata * Gameplay: Unlocked when player unlocks Simba as a playable character in Story Mode and finds an Golden Microphone in the village. Child characters are required to play. * Background: Player dances alongside actors wearing masks based on Timon, Pumbaa and both young and adult incarnations of Simba. The Bare Necessities * Gameplay: Unlocked through the main story by player (as Mowgli) before proceeding to one of the game's main stages. Player must use a child character and a animal character to play. * Background: Player stands next to Baloo in the theater stage dancing while Baloo sings. (in Multiplayer, Player 1 stands on the left, and Player 2 stands on the right) How Far I'll Go (Auli'i Cavalho) * Gameplay 1: Unlocked when player completes a side-quest featuring Moana, on which she requests player to find her oar so that she can travel to the sea, unlocking her as a playable character, and meets with her in the beach. Female characters are required to play. * Background 1: Players dance in rocks on the ocean as Moana sings and dances in the top. * Gameplay 2 (untitled Martial Arts/Action-Adventure level): * Background 2: Sakura Kasugano sings that song complete with Auli'i Cavalho's voice as Moana whole lip-syncing while a montage of her training to become her idol named Ryu. The Lion Sleeps Tonight (Lebo M.) * Gameplay: Unlocked when player finds a Golden Microphone in the lion's grounds. * Background: Player stands next to Lebo M. and around numerous dancing lions with four lion sleeping behind. You're Welcome (Dwayne Johnson) * Gameplay: Unlocked when player finds an Golden Microphone hidden in a beach. * Background: Player stands next to Maui in the theater stage dancing as he sings the song. (In Multiplayer, Player 1 stands on the left and Player 2 on the right) Circle of Life * Gameplay: Unlocked after clearing the story. * Background: Players dance alongside numerous costumed dancers in the stage-play. Unlocked in ''Infinity Knights'' Let it Go (Idina Menzel) * Gameplay: Unlocked when player completes a side-quest with Elsa, who requests them to find Anna and Olaf so that they can watch her show. Female characters are required to play. * Background: Players dance in the stage while Elsa sings and dances in the top of an iceberg. Unlocked in A Super Duper Musical Spectacular Hey Ferb (Vincent Martella) * Gameplay: TBA * Background: Players do the same movements as Phineas while he sings the song. Unlocked in ''Detectives in Time'' You Know My Name * Gameplay: Unlocked after clearing a side-quest with Sonic in the Story's World hub. * Biography: Characters dance while Chris Cornell sings the song. Back in Time (Huey Lewis and the News) * Gameplay: Unlocked after finding an Golden Microphone in the Time Travel base and clearing the main story. * Background: Players dance alongside the band while the SFX panels display a random sequence of numerous periods of time. Unlocked in ''Monster Mayhem'' Ghostbusters Theme * Gameplay: Unlocked when player finds an Golden Microphone in the Ghost House. * Background: Players dance in the stage while Ray Parker Jr. sings and dances the song in the middle. Thriller (Michael Jackson) * Gameplay: Unlocked when player completes all side-quests and collects all items in the Monster Mayhem hub. A Big figure and a horror-themed character are required to play. * Background: Players dance alongside numerous monsters around them as Michael Jackson sings and dances in his Human, Zombie and Werewolf forms. A vampire ghost merges quoting Vincent Price's speech (archive audio is used). The lights are quickly shut down when the song ends and a red spotlight suddenly reveals the vampire doing Price's demonic laughter. Category:Lego All-Star Universe Category:Songs